In order to transfer freight, normally in standard containers, between a rail vehicle on one side and a street vehicle or terminal on the other, it is standard to use a mobile crane system such as described in German patent document 1,556,636 of Lichtenford, 4,332,232 of Schroder, 4,338,121 of Viessmann or the article "Die Krupp-Schnellumschlagenanlage--eine Systemlosung fuden Kombinierten Verkehr" by H. Bruckmann (Hebezeuge und Fordermittel, Berlin 34 (1994) 5). These systems transfer the containers between the stationary train and either the depot or the street vehicle.
While such arrangements are relatively effective, they still demand considerable transfer time. The train must be moved in steps through the transfer station and in general the system is cumbersome and slow.